Figure from heaven
by mixxi
Summary: Luffy mysteriously lands on Whitebeards ship where he is reunited with Ace. Though it might not be the happy reunition they thought it would be.


_Prologue: The red sky_

**This is a story of what would have happened if things in the One Piece universe had gone a little bit different. Whitebeard, Ace and Thatch are all alive. Thatch ate the yami yami no mi and Teach is still a member of the Whitebeard pirates. **

The sky was red, creating a creepy evening. As a large ship was gently sailing along this creepy sky you could hear all kind of boisterous noises coming from its deck. It was the sound of people singing and playing music. It was the Moby Dick and they were having a party. There would be parties for all kind of reasons on the Moby Dick, but tonight the party was for the fact that Thatch had gone on a mission of his father Whitebeard. This meant no pranks for at least a week. In every division commander's book this was a reason for a party. As the people were singing, drinking and telling each other all kind of unbelievable stories of adventures they were supposed to have had you could see Marco leaning against the railing of the ship softly talking with their dad.

And that is when the unexpected happened. A figure decided to randomly fall from the sky and land with a loud smash into the deck. This of course created a large dust cloud that obscured everybody's view from what the hell was going on. It set all of the commanders on high alert and that is when several crewmembers could hear Marco shout for a doctor. Marco using his haki had figured out that it was a actually a person who had fallen from the sky. A really badly injured person. More like dying, bad kind and before anybody could see this persons face he was already taken into the sickbay of the Moby Dick.

At this occurrence most people checked their glasses really quick to see how much they actually had to drink and came to the realisation that it was probably the best time to stop. People could see Marco facepalm at this motion, while Thatch and Ace were laughing their asses off. Whitebeard just laughed about the antics of his precious sons. As Whitebeard finished laughing he nodded to Marco, letting Marco know that he wanted to know who, why and how that person was that mysteriously fell out of the sky onto the deck of the Moby Dick. And then as a signal that the party was truly over Whitebeard retreated to his room.

Upon which Marco set foot towards the sick bay of the ship.

_Chapter 1: _

That morning as Ace woke up (to beaming rays of sunlight, that are way to inhumane to even be allowed on mornings) he stretched himself out, jumped out of his bed, got dressed, waved to Luffy's wanted poster that was neatly put on his wall and left to the galley to go get some breakfast. As the D. he was he ate enough to feed at least 10 other men. He then talked over some pranks with Thatch. Most of the pranks of course involved Marco being the victim. Then after they thought up some pranks for the nearby future Ace decided it was time to head up to the deck and see if some of his division members were up for a training session. As Ace was climbing up the stairs towards the ship's deck he noticed something laying on the ground.

It was a straw hat.

Ace froze and stared at the straw hat that was laying there. He slowly bended forward and picked it up. Feeling the straw structure and seeing the bright red ribbon. It was a straw hat that Ace would recognize out of thousands of other straw hats. It was Luffy's straw hat. Slowly coming unfrozen Ace did the most logical thing that came to his mind. He panicked.

What was Luffy's straw hat doing on the Moby Dick? How did it get there? Where was Luffy himself?

And at that point Ace remembered the person that had fallen from the sky the night before. The terrible injured person. Ace turned on his feet and just started running. He ran past his crewmembers mowing through them, trying to get through the hallways faster and faster. Then he busted through the doors of the sickbays in flame.

Which may not have been his smartest move, since nobody would do anything to ever upset the nurses even in the slightest. They were creatures made out of pure evil, that would torture you for days to come if you would do anything to disturb their patients. But Ace could care less, especially as he could see that black mope of his brother sticking out above the blankets. He then grabbed the nearest chair and towed it to the bed. To this all the nurses off course protested loudly and very upset. One was even already off to fetch Marco so that he could throw out the second division commander.

Ace just kept staring at the person in the bed. The soft snoring person that was covered in bandages from top to toe. The short black hair, the tiny scar under his eye and the now not present smile that was always on his face. His sweet little brother was laying in that bed. Luffy was laying in that bed.

And then just as Marco entered the room, ready to toss Ace out. Ace sighed and then said in his gravest voice: "This is my little brother". Marco would later swear he actually saw a tear on Ace's face, that may or may not have been actually present. "He used to be the only real family I had, so please tell me that he will be okay".

* * *

**My first One Piece fanfic. Let me know what you think about it or something like that? or just pretend that that review button is luffy's ass and you just want to tap it once or twice? (this is very different from my normal writing style though.. I actually put in some effort, since I like Whitebeard pirates meeting Luffy and such.. oh and one piece of course)**

NOW TAP THAT ASS!


End file.
